


Conspiring

by thezonefic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of  first time fic, the gang conspires to get Gibbs and Tony together, only it doesnít quite work the gang had planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiring

**Author's Note:**

> My entry into the 2005 NCISficathon initiated by Rebecca (blueraccon) on LJ. I was sent two quotes of which I chose to use the second of the two in my fic. "Whatever women must do they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good. Luckily, this is not difficult."†- Charlotte Whitton (with a few additions that helped the plot along). to my beta Kaiiz, without whom this would be a much poorer fic, any additional errors are mine,..I tweak what can I say. December 2010 essentially the same fic that was posted to the ficathon, with a few more tweaks and a few little add ons.

"Abigail, do sit down. Caitlin certainly did not mean it that way nor the tone in which it was said. Your idea has merit my dear, a great deal of merit. However, what it lacks is the operation plan. It is the implementation of any idea involving those two that is going to prove to be the challenge in our endeavors," Ducky gently commanded. "And Caitlin, upsetting Abigail is not going to assist us in solving this conundrum at all. She is the only one to have at least tabled a proposal to solve our problem.'

 

"Exactly how are we supposed to solve this little problem Dr. Mallard? I mean, how are we going to be able to get Gibbs and DiNozzo together in the same room and talking? Not exactly going to be an easy assignment, they aren't precisely the easiest people to get to do something that neither of them wants to," Jimmy Palmer commented while sipping delicately at the beer in front of him. "You were right Special Agent McGee; this is a good beer, not at all bitter, I could get to like this."

 

"My point exactly. Tony will kill us if he even suspects us of anything," McGee gulped. "Not to mention what Gibbs would do to us if he even had a tiny hint of anything that we could possibly plan. When he finds out, and we all know that he will, that we had anything at all to do with this we can all collectively just lie down and wait for death," he concluded morosely.

 

"The fact remains, ladies and gentlemen, those two have been circling around each other like a pair of territorially challenged alpha wolves for entirely too long, snapping, snarling and generally acting quite badly. Their antics are destroying the smooth operation of the premier investigative team of the NCIS. We must find a way of getting them into a situation where neither can permanently damage the other, and they have no other choice other than to work on solving their differences."

 

"Beautifully said Ducky, but we still don't have a plan of action. We need a workable and implemental plan. We need something that can be accomplished easily, neither Tony nor Gibbs will particularly make it easy to be taken unaware, baring heavily drugging them," Kate replied, twirling the small red paper umbrella in her drink. "We need a location as much as we need a way of getting them there."

 

"íve been thinking about how to get them there," Abby began. "I've got a friend with access to a private jet that we could transport them in, and a relatively secluded country house in rural Maryland we could borrow."

 

"As soon as we crossed state lines with them unwilling or unable to give consent that would make it a felony kidnapping Abs," McGee pointed out. "Goodbye to being employed by NCIS, and we'd all end up serving time in some federal prison; while Gibbs and Tony would still be at logger heads and that would be the nicest possible ending. The grimmest possible ending would be Gibbs killing all of us without even breaking a sweat, not to mention Tony egging him on."

 

"Jethro will be extremely angry with us when we carry out whatever plan we decide upon, but he would not do anything to harm any of us permanently. Anthony would understand once we explained our motives in pressuring the integrity of the team; the team is extremely important to Anthony."

 

"Well, not you and Abby anyway Ducky. The rest of us, on the other hand, I would not be so sure about. I certainly wouldn't bet any money on it," McGee inserted.

 

"Yes, well as I was saying, I stand by my belief that I do not believe that Jethro would harm any of us. He would rant and rave most forcibly, that goes without saying. We should not, however, discount Abigail's entire plan Timothy. It has some virtues, which we can use. We are going to have to find a secure location, and somehow have both of them come to this location on their own free wills, then confine them there so that they can work out their differences."

 

"Yeah, secure them completely, weaponless and unable to kill each other, that's some challenge Ducky. Only way to completely ensure that they couldn't make something to hurt each other, or break out of wherever we stash them, would be to leave them naked in a room with only the bare necessities," Kate said. "But you're absolutely right, we have to do something about those two before Director Morrow has to. I've noticed him watching Gibbs and Tony, and the look he was giving them wasn't good at all."

 

"Hmmmmmm naked huh Kate?" Abby asked as Kate's words stirred a thought process sheíd never considered.

 

"Yesss! That's it! That's what's been hinky between the two of them; that's what I've been feeling but not seeing, it all adds up. Whoohoo," Abby squealed, jumping up and dancing around her chair. "That's damn well it. Tony and the Bossman have a serious case of UST."

 

"What?" McGee choked, coughing and spewing beer onto the table in front of him.

 

"UST, McGee. Jeesh, you've been hanging around me long enough to know what that means,' Abby replied, pounding heavily on McGee's back as he continued to gasp.

 

"Timothy may, my dear Abigail, but would you be so kind as to enlighten the rest of us?" Ducky asked. "I, for one, am not as cognizant of some of the more modern colloquialisms and short forms that you younger people so easily use.'

 

" No problem Ducky, UST means unresolved sexual tension," Abby calmly replied, as she sat back down reaching for her drink.

 

"Are you insane Abby? Gibbs and Tony? I don't think so. Gibbs is as heterosexual as it's possible to get on the Kinsey scale, a true 0. He may be not successful in long term relationships, as his social skills are very rudimentary to say the least, but I've never even had any signs of homosexuality or bisexuality. I wouldn't even want to attempt to profile his bedroom skills, but they must be at the very least adequate, he was married three times after all. And there is that red head with the convertible that drops him off and picks him up every now and again. Tony, although he is stuck in early adolescence puberty mode, is also very heterosexual. Not to be cliché at all, Tony is the stereotypical tits and ass kind of guy. Wet tee shirt contest pictures ring a bell Abby?" Kate asked as she shook her head in blatant disbelief.

 

"Now hold on a minute Kate, let's just think this one over before you dismiss my theory completely. First, when's the last time any of us got a blow by blow description of one of Tony's flavor of the night fuck fests? McGee? Jimmy? I, for one, can tell you the last time I heard about anyone was three months ago. Secondly, when's the last time anyone saw Gibb's redhead? Ducky?"

 

"It has been three or four months since Jethro last even mentioned Monique,' Ducky mused. "I would not discount Abigail's theories so quickly Caitlin. Jethro has lived in a male dominated society for many years. And as the English Public school system has been known to produce predominantly heterosexual males who are not avarice to occasionally crossing genders and experimenting sexually I would personally not be surprised if Jethro would not be totally un-attracted to Anthony. I'm not privy to Anthony's recounts so I can not comment on that Abigail. Since you are asking the questions with that tone, I would venture you have some ideas on the matter?"

 

"Sure do Ducky," Abby replied as she nodded her request for another drink. "Last time Tony had a date he was verbal about was 6 weeks ago, but before any of you think to say it, and I mean you Kate, he' s not been holding his own, someone else has had that distinction. I accidentally was in the change room after Tony showered, post-Voss. You remember after you had asked him if he had enjoyed 'tonguing a guy'?" Tony never did answer you, did he Kate? When I saw him that night he had a number of healing hickies' and bite marks on his chest, mostly around his nipples, and a rather interesting mouth shaped bite mark on the back of his neck. The evidence, lady and gentlemen, is pointing rather crookedly to a male lover. Women don't bite their men on the back of the neck, men do. Especially if they're doing it doggy style, something I read once about it being a way of marking territory. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," Abby added lasciviously, laughing as Kate, McGee and Palmer choked loudly on their drinks.

 

Chuckling darkly, Ducky leaned back in his seat, raising his glass in a toast to the young Goth woman, "Brilliant deductions my dear. Your observations of Anthony's markings are quite insightful; we now know that he may be open to a male sexual relationship. That takes care of Anthony's potential preferences and Jethro's possibilities."

 

"How Gibbs' possibilities Ducky, unless you know something you're not telling the rest of us?" Kate asked.

 

 

Smiling enigmatically Ducky replied, "Jethro, I must agree that I believe that his temper and outlook would greatly benefit from an orgasm or two, courtesy of our young Anthony. The only problem remains is how to get the two of them together, and as no one has tabled another viable plan I suggest that we allow Abigail the opportunity of arranging the situation in what ever legal way she sees fit. All in favor?"

 

"Agreed,", Kate replied.

 

"Agreed," Palmer added.

 

"Agreed,' McGee replied. "But, sorry Abs, with reservations, I don't think you'll be able to do it, no matter how much Gibbs trusts you and you manage to convince Tony to try something that far out of his usual fare."

 

"Well McGee, it all comes down to the old saying, 'whatever women must do they must do twice as well, as men to be thought half as good'. Luckily, this is not difficult for me. Besides, neither Gibbs nor Tony will be looking for it to come from me and something tells me this assignment may be easier than we all think it will."

 

Clinking glasses together in a toast to seal their bargain, the five people around the table continued to plan their nefarious scheme.

 

Two hours later:

 

 

"Boss," Tony DiNozzo called out as he walked through the unlocked front door of Gibbs' home. "You here?"

 

"Basement DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice replied, his tone implying DiNozzo should have known better than to ask his whereabouts.

 

"Got the pizzas, and more beer Boss, as well as the other stuff you had on the list. We should be good for the weekend as far as supplies are concerned."

 

"Good, means we don't have to leave the house, except to run, until Tuesday morning. I should get a fair amount done on the boat by then."

 

"You planning on only working on the boat this weekend?" Tony asked, his voice getting husky as he moved cautiously down the narrow wooden stairs.

 

Turning to place the large sanding block on his work table, Gibbs easily smiled as the younger man handed him one of the cold beers he held. "No, I have other plans for the weekend as well DiNozzo, and you happen to star in a number of those," he smirked before taking a lengthy swig from the brown long neck.

 

"Oh, I do now? You want to elaborate on any of those Gibbs?" Tony asked, arousal shivering along his nerves, nipples tightening to hard points clearly outlined by the form fitting black tee shirt he wore, and his cock twitching behind snug denim, the thick material starting to chafe at the sensitive head, he having foregone underwear tonight before returning to Gibbs' house.

 

"No," Gibbs returned curtly, his own arousal flaring as his gaze moved over the well muscled body of the younger man. I'm going to act on them. Strip Tony," he commanded as he quickly finished his beer before reaching for the buttons of his old red work shirt.

 

Carelessly dropping his clothing to the sawdust covered floor beneath his feet, Tony quickly undressed, sighing with pleasure as his hardening cock sprang free from the already dampened denim.

 

"Commando DiNozzo?" Expecting some action maybe?" Gibbs asked as he moved closer to the younger man.

 

"More like hoping for it Boss, with you I'm never really sure how soon we'll get to the fucking ," Tony replied, his voice ending in a soft moan as Gibbs' callused fingers captured a large tawny nipple, flicking it quickly. "Jesus," he moaned loudly as Gibbs' lips and tongue followed work roughened hands to his chest. "Get naked Jethro, please. I want you to fuck me, you've made us wait long enough for it tonight."

 

"Plan to, oh I plan to Tony. But first I've a couple of other ideas for this gorgeous body of yours," Gibbs replied, one hand closing in a loose fist around Tony's already dripping cock, the other tenderly cupping the heavy balls. "Going to blow you first Tony. Beer, cum and pizza, three of my favorite edibles. Now up on the work table, my knees aren't going to be able to handle kneeling for as long as you take to come."

 

Eagerly jumping up onto the satiny smooth work table, Tony pushed back the various block sanders that Gibbs had arranged in neat rows and eased back onto his elbows, his cock smearing pre-cum over his lightly haired belly. Spreading DiNozzo's long, leanly muscled legs widely apart Gibbs grinned at the debauched look of his lover, spread open for his enjoyment. A long slender cock, just waiting for his tasting, swollen heavy balls drawn tightly against the base of that hungry cock, showing Gibbs more than anything else how quickly and how easily he could arouse the other man's lust. But it was to the darkened area between hairy cheeks that drew Gibbs' eyes the most, the tightly puckered opening to Tony's body, that hot tight hole his own cock was starting to beg for. Squinting, Gibbs looked again. Yes, it was a slight glistening that he'd noticed, Tony had prepared himself before coming home with the groceries, that was why he'd gone commando. Grinning lecherously, he dove in, sucking down Tony's slender length deep into his throat, hands holding down thrusting hips hard enough to bruise.

 

"Gibbs," Tony panted harshly . "God, oh God that's so fucking good, ahhhh."

 

Pulling off of Tony's cock with a loud slurp Gibbs grinned wolfishly at the other man, "Lubed yourself up for me didn't you Tony? And you went commando so that there'd be nothing between my mouth and your cock as soon as your pants came off. Very good, you did very well Special Agent DiNozzo. A NCIS agent is always prepared for any contingency or circumstance, you're learning," he complimented as he leaned in to exchange a deep wet kiss, licking his way into Tony's mouth, his tongue wrapping tightly around Tony's.

 

"Trying to follow your stellar example Boss," Tony gasped back when Gibbs finally released his panting mouth.

 

Cuffing the side of Tony's head in a gentler version of his usual slap. "Good, now I'm going to reward your good behavior," he said, licking across the deeply reddened head of Tony's cock, pleased as the younger man writhed as he gently thrust his tongue into the small slit in the center of the rounded cockhead, eagerly licking at the flowing pre-cum. Jethro slid the fingers of one hand up Tony's chest to tweak at his sensitive nipples, enjoying the breathy moans, pants and curses that streamed unendingly from Tony's whimpering mouth. The other hand's work roughened fingers moved down to the sensitive skin behind Tony's balls to rub against the small, tightly clenched pucker. "Open up Tony, relax, you know that you want me inside of you," Gibbs chanted as he gently tapped at the opening.

 

"Finish me Gibbs. Come on, don't leave me hanging liked this," Tony cried as Gibbs pulled his talented oral efforts away from his painfully hard cock.

 

"Relax Tony, let me in and I won't leave you without yours, but you've got to relax, loosen up for me," Gibbs crooned as he slowly eased a finger into the silken heat of Tony's body, edging deeper. Leaning forward, Gibbs licked up the underside of Tony's cock, blowing short puffs of air across the deeply flushed cockhead. "Changed my mind, going to make you cum on my cock this time, I'll save blowing you for later."

 

"Gibbs, please... don't care how you make me cum, just need to cum so bad, it's starting to hurt," Tony whined as Gibbs' finger eased from his anus and his tongue stopped licking at the dripping cock.

 

"Easy Tony, easy, going to put two fingers in," Gibbs murmured as he smoothly pressed two fingers through the loosening muscles.

 

Clenching down tightly as the burn from Gibbs' fingers increased in his ass, Tony cried out, " Hurts." His cock began to wilt.

 

"S' okay Tony, going to make it good for you, going to make it so good for you, not going to hurt you by giving you too much too fast. . Abs, hand me the lube from the shelf on my right. Tony needs more prep and more slick before I can fuck him," Gibbs called out, over his shoulder.

"Next time you try to get ready for me, use a lot of lube; got a big cock and you're not used to being fucked. Better still, I'll get you ready for me, that way weíll both enjoy it," Gibbs said softly as he petted Tony's sweaty cheek.

 

"Abs?" Tony's eyes flew opened, startled and seeking the other person he heard moving closer to where Gibbs had him spread wantonly out on his work table. A bright red flush now covered his face as his erection quickly wilted further until his cock lay flaccid against this thigh.

 

"Relax Tony," Gibbs soothed as the younger man tried to sit up, trying to pull away from him and get off of the work table at the same time. "Stay still, Abs isn't going to bite you. She's just going to watch for a little while, then go home and fuck McGee's brains out. Now lay back down, I'm going to lube you up some more, then I'm going to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours until neither of us can stand it anymore."

 

"Gibbs, no," Tony pleaded. "Not with."

 

"Shush Tony," Gibbs reprimanded as he teased at Tony's lips, opening them and forcing his tongue deep into Tony's mouth, as his weight pressed Tony back down onto the table. "Concentrate on me and how good I'm going to make us both feel." He kept at it until he felt Tony relax bonelessly beneath him again, his cock hardening again as Gibbs skillfully roused him.

 

Squirting a large glop of lube into his palm, Gibbs copiously covered two fingers with the slick substance and returned his fingers to rub across and around the once again tightly clenched entrance to Tony's body. "Relax Tony, let me in. I can't fuck you if I can't lube you up some more and loosen you enough that I won't hurt you," Gibbs commanded.

 

'Boss,," Tony began, his voice rising in pitch to a near scream as Gibbs suddenly and forcefully bit down on the nipple he was sucking, and thrust his lubed fingers deep into Tony's hot tight hole.

 

"Yeah, just like that," Gibbs grunted as he moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them widely and stretching Tony open. Quickly, pulling out the two fingers, he lubed up three and just as forcibly thrust them back into the loosening entrance to Tony's body. Fingers curved upwards, seeking that tiny bump of tissue that was Tony's sweet spot. Tony's body arched helplessly, howling as Gibbs' fingers deep within his body stimulated a pleasure he'd in no way ever felt before, his cock now rock hard and begging for relief, without a single touch to stimulate him.

 

Hearing the distant sound of the condom pack torn open Tony lay in a sexual haze, the likes of which he'd never felt before. Gibbs grunted and swore softly as he rolled down the condom over his thick cock, the slick sound of lube being applied to latex following. Lining up his painfully hard shaft with Tony's loosened hole, Gibbs pressed slowly forward into the tight heat that was Tony's ass. "Fuck," he softly swore as the muscles around his organ eased loose and he gradually slid inside of the younger until his nearly hairless ball sac rubbed against hairy cheeks. Grunting loudly, both men shook with the intensity of the joining.

 

Sweat streamed off of Gibbs as he fought for control, the control to not just pound away at the body beneath his, but to make this last longer than a 'just wham bam thank you DiNozzo", Thrusting slowly at first, Gibbs' hips began to move faster and with more force until he was pounding with all of his strength into Tony's willing body. Tony was powerless to stop writhing, moving and howling with each move of that big thick hardness within him; pleasure, and pain all the same as Gibbs' cock rubbed hard over that spot inside of him that made this sex act so good. Lifting trembling legs, Tony wrapped them around Gibbs' sweaty waist needing more contact with the powerful body that was pleasuring his. "Boss," he hissed, I need more, I need..."

 

"Mine," Gibbs growled as he slapped Tony's hand away from his own cock. Wrapping a tight grip, just short of pain, Gibbs began a hard fast stroke of the other man's cock, determined that Tony would cum with him, his own climax tingling already in painfully tight and swollen balls.

 

Tony mewled as Gibbs' rough thumb pressed firmly over the very sensitive cockhead, shuddering as suddenly he was spurting over Gibbs' hand, eyes rolling back, body soaring, pleasure the likes of which he'd rarely experienced before. Gibbs shuddered as his cock was mercilessly squeezed in the spasm that was Tony's orgasm, and he was cumming too, so deep inside of Tony that he could not feel where he ended and Tony began.

 

Wearily, Gibbs dropped his head onto Tony's still heaving belly as both men tried to catch their breaths. Gibbs' sweat drenched hair smeared against Tony's cum on the sweaty skin, clumping the short steel grey strands into a spiky mess.

 

"Abs?" he called, breathing hard.

 

"Still here Bossman," she replied.

 

"Tell Ducky and Morrow, if either of them has the balls to ask, we're working it out."

 

"No problem Gibbs. I'll let the rest of the team know too, we were all worried about the two of you. About what might happen, if Morrow had to step in," the young Goth woman said.

 

"I know Abs. Now go on home and fuck McGee's brains out. You can talk to the rest of them in the morning," Gibbs laughed gently as he pulled out of Tony's satiated body, then quickly tying of the used condom and then dropping it into the metal bin at his feet.

 

"Night Bossman, Tony," Abby called out as she started back up the stairs. "By the way Gibbs that was sooooo hot, I really wouldn't mind another show, if you can convince Tony that is."

"We'll see Abs, first I have to convince Tony that you watching me fuck him was a good thing," Gibbs replied.

"Oh I'm sure you'll have no problems with that Gibbs, all you have to do is put that big cock of yours back up his ass again and Tony will do whatever you want. Think that might work with McGee, I have this strap-on at home ? And I've been meaning to try it." Abby's voice faded as she moved gracefully up the rickety stairs of Gibbs' basement.

 

 

"Ducky," Abby said as the lightly accented voice answered on the other end of the line.

 

"Abigail," Ducky replied. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Nope, just wanted to let you know, mission accomplished and you owe me twenty bucks by the way..."

 

"Certainly my dear, first thing Tuesday morning?"

 

"No problems my dear Duckman. Whenever I know you're good for it. Oh and the two of them are hotter then either of us could have imagined. Now all we have to do is get Kate laid in a regular bases and all should be sweet as honey at work. Night, my dearest Ducky I've got to go now, have to ravish McGee again, he's had enough rest from the first round. Don't wear Palmer out too soon, it's still only Friday night."


End file.
